To Protect And Serve
by Xiddav
Summary: Grimmjow comes looking for Ichigo but for some reason he is not there. the espada turns his attenction to the other kurosakis instead. Grimmjow x Isshin Yaoi, not a love story. M for Grimmjows mouth and lemons.lemons are going to be rapeish m/s
1. Chapter 1

That is right. This is a Grimmjow x Isshin

Sounds messed up? Good, that is why I wrote it. lol

Note: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

~~~~~~~~~~Kurosaki Clinic~~~~~~~~~~~

The red lights on the alarm clock in ichigos bedroom glowed 3:00AM when the window slolwly slid open. The wild blue haired espada stepped inside. He looked at the empty bed a growled. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BERRY BRAT?!?!" Grimmjow flung the closet door open. He had senced spirit energy in there, but it was just a remnet left behind. He slamed the door shut and turned around. Standing there was a little girl with black hair wearing pajamas.

"Who are you and why are you in Ichinii-chans bedroom?" Karin as in a stance, ready to fight if needed. The intruder clenched his teeth looking into her eyes. They were just like that shinigami brats. Looking down at him. How dare this little human girl look down at him, the sexta espada. In an instent Grimmjow was holding her by the neck above his head. "Those damned eyes of his... and yours too... I hate those eyes. I will kill him and you and anyone else with those damn eyes." Karin could only let out a gasp while trying to fight for air.

"Put her down arrancar." A voice from the door way ordered.

Grimmjow turned to see who the hell it was. Some weird looking guy dressed in a shinigami uniform with that same eyes as Ichigo and the girl he was choking. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am her father." Isshin drew his zanpakuto out. "So this is your only warrning, Put her down before I make you."

The espada busted out laughing. "Fine then, if that is how you want it." Grimmjow droped the unconcious girl to the floor. "I will just kill... you said father right?"

"Yes I did."

An evil grin crossed his face. "That makes you Ichigos father to... right?"

"That would be correct."

"Maybe I wont kill you just yet then." A cero formed in the espadas hand. Isshin was about to attack but then he noticed the blast was directed tords Karin. "If you don't do as I say I will kill her though. So put your weapon away."

Isshin did not even hesitat sheathing his blade. Grimmjow smiled as he steped tords the man. "Now put it on the ground." Slowly but still not hesitant the retired captain did put it on the floor. The espada reached a hand over Isshins should (the one with out the cero) and opened a gat to Hueco Mundo. "Go."

This time he did not follow the order so quickly. "You promise to leave my children alone?"

Grimmjow snarled at him. "I promiss to leave that girl alone as long as you do as I say."

"What about the my other daughter?"

"Other daughter?" Grimmjow tryed to sence if any one else was in the house but the only thing in there felt like a mouse. He was confussed untill a small voice came from the open door.

"Karin? Why are you on ichinii-chans floor?" Yuzu asked her out cold sister. "The window is open. You will get a cold." The tiny girl walked over to her twin.

"What the hell is wrong with you girl? Why are you acting like I am not even here?" Grimmjow was mad. It was one thing to look down at him but another to ignor him.

Isshin sighed softly at the espadas stupidity. "She can not see spirit beings. Nore can she hear them."

Grimmjow stared for a moment as Yuzu helped Karin into into Ichigos bed and closed the window. "...Fine... I promise not to hurt ether of your daughters... your son on the other hand, I will kill in the most brutal matter possible."

"Fine with me." Isshin steped into the dark void. "Ichigo is a big boy and can take care of himself."

The espada smiled as he entered the dark gate as well as his cero dissappered. "Good, couse I would never make the promis not to hurt him even if I planed on bracking it." The gate closed behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~

what do you think?

is it OOC?

i don't think it is but still want to ask

also does this make a good opening for this pairing?

if not i would like to someone do better

thanks for reading

see you soon


	2. Chapter 2

man i loved the first chapter so much i started writing the next instently lol

hope you love it to

please review

~~~~~~~~~~~~Las Nochas~~~~~~~~~

The retired shinigami captain and the espada steped out of the portal into a rather large blue colored room. Isshin did not even have time to look around before the bluenette pushed him onto the over sized white couch with giant blue pillows. Grimmjow climed ontop of him as he pulled the mans top opened, exposing his torso.

Isshin blinked in confusion. He did not expect this to happen when he followed the arrancars orders. He did not know what to expect but not this. Heck, the father of three did not even think that the arrancars had any interest in this kind of thing at all. A sigh of surrender escaped his lips as Isshin turned his head away with eyes shut tight.

Grimmjow stared into the berded face with hate. "I am only doing this to piss off that son of yours. You're not even all that attractive."

"Yeah, I knnnn." Isshin was cut off by a ton of pain in his neck.

The espada had bitten him. Hot blood trickled down his skin, dripping onto the pillow. Grimmjow pulled his teeth out of the tender skin only to lick the metalic liquid up.

"Who said you can talk Kurosaki?" He smiled at his handy work. The mark was so deep it would most likely leave a permament mark. The bluenette chuckled softly. "Now everyone will know that you belong to me." He licked at the still dripping blood as his hand traveled lower. With a quick tug Grimmjow tore the white obi off. Next the espada ripped the captains coat off of him. He looked at it for a minute before tossing it aside. "So you were captain of squad ten back in your day, hu?" He smirked evily. "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

This time Isshin stayed quiet in order to avoid being bitten again. Even though he never seemed like it, the retired captain was a fast learner. He knew the espada only kept talking so he could punish him again.

Grimmjow got up off the couch and sat at the foot of a large blue four-poster bed. "Strip."

Isshin sat up to remove his sandles, but not socks for some strange reason. He got off the couch and let his hakama fall to the floor shortly joined by his top.

"Come here."

With his head hung he trugged over to the sitting espada.

"Get on your knees." Grimmjow pointed to the floor infront him, smirking.

Isshin hesitated for a moment before doing so. He clenched his jaw thinking he knew what was coming next. Though it turned out he was wrong. Grimmjow bitched slaped him. The man fell to the floor hard. There was a sick cracking noise that made the espada smile more. "I told you to strip not get undressed. Pay closer attention to what I am saying next time." He grabbed the black hair and yanked him back up to his knees. "Can you remember that Kurosaki?"

"...Yes." The look in the mans eyes were like before. They seemed to be looking down at Grimmjow again even though the other was in no position to be look like that.

The espada griped the hair tighter. "Yes what?"

"Yes I will remember ro listen more carefully, sir."

"Sir? Oh yeah I did not tell you my name. I want you to call me Grimmjow-sama. Got it?"

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama."

Grimmjow laughed has he pushed the mans face into the plush mattres. He let go of the black hair but Isshin did not move. The espada got up off the bed an took off his black obi. He tied it around the retired captains wrist behind his back even though it was not nessesary. The white hakama pooled at his feet. He grabed the mans hips with brusing force and lift his rear, lineing up his member to the others exit. "Don't hold anything back. I want to hear your screams, crys, pleads, begging, groans, moans and most important... you yelling my name."

The espada could not help but chuckle as he watch the others body tensed. He licked his lips hungerly. Haveing this Kurosaki bent over was a deliciouse sight. The only thing that could be better is if it was the orange haired brat instead. Grimmjow froze for a moment. He had no clue where that thought came from. It infuriated him that a thought like that came out of nowhere. Good thing he had something to take his anger out on. I one harsh movement Grimmjow thrusted deep into the others ass all the way.

Isshin cryed out in pain trying to pull away only to be held still by the hands on his hips. "FUCK!" He yelled at the espada who was already moving. He clenched his fist so tightly his pulms blead. "STOP! AHHH... STOP IT!"

"Why should I? The worse part is already over. You even have enough blood down there to make it very slick. Though you are still tight as hell." Grimmjows thrusts became a fast harsh rythmic pattern.

The shinigami cryed out with every thrust. "STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! PLEASE STOP... GRIMMJOW-SAMA!!!"

"Thats right Kurosaki... cry, beg, say me name. It wont help you now but I love to hear it. Soon you will completly surrender to me." Grimmjow laughed louder as he could see tears fall from the mans eyes.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

A few hours had passed since Isshin had passed out from blood loss and pain. He slowly opened his eyes to look around. The blue bedroom of the sexta espada was empty except for him. Slowly the retired shinigami got off the cold floor, ignoring the pain in his backside as blood and cum driped down his inner thighs. With a shacky hand Isshin pulled a box of cigeretts from his hakama.

The feel of the smoke in his lungs was refreshing an yet made him sad. "Hu... last time I smoked after haveing sex was so long ago." Isshin let out a sigh. "What the hell did I get myself into... Masaki?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~~~

poor goat face. what is going to happen to him next?


	3. Chapter 3

and another so fast ^.^

~~~~~~Karakura Town~~~~~~

The first raise of morning light peeked threw the window into Karins eyes. She growled at the sun before bolting straight up. "Dad!" Quckliy the girl jumped out of her brothers bed, running straight into her fathers room. She froze in the door way looking at the man slumped over on the bed as if he was passed out drunk.

_Thank goodness, it was just a dream._ "Hay old man it is time to wake up." Karin put her hand on his shoulder and shock him. "...dad?" She blinked a few times. His body was cold, his eyes opened and dull, and to top it all off he was not breathing. "DAD!!!" The images of the night before came rushing threw her mind. "NO!"

Karin bolted from the house, past a very confussed Yuzu. Ichigo was still missing so she had to go to someone else. The only other person she knew that could help. It did not take very long for her to reach Toshiro on the hill he always stood at, watching the sun. "TOSHIRO!" she yelled as tears ran down her face.

He sighs and is about to tell her that it is Captain Hitsugaya, but stops apon seeing the mark on her neck. A mark only a hollow could leave. "Karin? What happened?"

"A hollow... that looked almost human... it... it... it was in the house last might looking for Ichigo."

The littlest captains eyes widen. How could an arrancar not be so unnoticed it could get into the Kurosaki clinic? "What did it do."

Karin threw her arms around Toshiros neck. "I...I think it killed my father."

"What!"

Next thing she knew Toshiro was out of his gigai, using shunpo to the Kurosaki home with her in his arms. His gigai was heading for Uraharas shop. Moments later they were in Isshins bedroom looking at the body laying there. The young captain held his hands over the motionless body trying his best to ignor the girls crys. "Strange... there is no signs that a hollow was even near the bod... man." He had to stop himself from saying body. It would be to insensitive. It was to late though.

Karin ran for the door but ran right into something solid. She looked up into the strange looking mans face. Urahara patted her black hair with a smile. "Hay there kiddys. No need to worry, Isshin is not dead."

Toshiro glared at him. Normaly he would say he is not a kid, but this did not seem like the time. "What do you mean? he looks dead to me." Instently he clamed his mouth shut. The tenth squad captain still need to work on not stating the obviouse when it was hurtful.

Kisuke sighed before walking past Karin and Toshiro to pick up the body. "I mean that this thing here is not Isshin Kurosaki, but his gigai."

"Gigai? but that means ..."

"Yes Captain Hitsugaya, he is a shinigami... well more accurate a retired shinigami. Karin... will you please come with me? I need to know what happened last night." Kisuke walked out still holding Isshins gigai. The black haired girl followed, not sure what was going on. Could her father really be a shinigami just like her big brother. That would explain where he got it from.

~~~Urahara Shop~~~

Kisuke had stored the gigai in one of the many rooms of the store before sitting down at the round table he held his little meetings at. "Now then" he said with a big smile and fliping his fan out "Ms. Kurosaki please tell me what made your father abandon the perfect gigai I made for him?"

Karin growled at the man sitting across the table from her, wishing she was bigger so she could reach his face with her fist. "Last night... I heard someone yelling in Ichigos room. When I went to check a man was there but it was a hollow that just looked like a man." She clenched her fist under the table. "He said my eyes were just like Ichigos... then started to chock me. Right befor I passed out I saw dad in the door way."

The man with the weird hat put his fan down. A darkness was over his eyes. "Tell me... what did the hollow man look like?" Kisuke had a feeling he already knew who it was but wanted to confirm it.

"He... wore white and..." Karin paused trying to remember. "Had light blue hair with eyes to match... and what looked like half a jaw on his face."

Toshiros eyes widen again. "Grimmjow?"

"I am afraid so. If the sexta espada was the one there, Isshin Kurosaki... might be dead after all."

~~~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~~~

that seemed like a good place to stop for this chapter

if you are enjoying this story so far please leave a review

i have not gotten one yet for this story so i don't know what needs to be fixed and what is already good.

thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

another chapter yay

R&R please

~~~~~~~~~~~Sextas Pad~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grimmjow let out a big yawn as he returned to his bedroom. After his fun with the Kurosaki he desided to shower so now all the espada wore was a blue towel hung low around his waist. He was halfway to his closet when a strange smell met his nose. He growled deep down in his chest in anger. "What the hell? This room should smell like blood, sex and pain right now. It Sould NOT Smell Like Shit On Fire!" The sexta espadas glare fell apon the little glowing cherry at the end of some white stick hanging out of his new toys mouth. In an instent Grimmjow crushed the object creating that offensive oder. "What ever the hell that thing is you are not aloud to do it in here. I was looking forward to the scent of the mess I left you in."

"Shit on fire? Oh come now Grimmjow-sama it doesn't smell that bad."

A second later Isshin was bitched slaped to the ground. "I did not say you could talk Kurosaki!" Grimmjow grabbed him by the hair and renched him up from the floor. "Now stay quiet... better yet go get in the shower. You smell like that shit stick." The sexta espada pushed the still naked retired shinigami out of his room. "The bath room is the third door on the left. Go a head and take your time. I got shit to do, but you better not leave this building."

Isshin sighed after the door slamed shut in his face. Since there was nothing else he could, he limped over to the bathroom. The retired shinigami took the other adivise and took as long as he wanted under the water making sure to clean every nook and crany. He spent well over an hour in the blue tiled shower. Some where in that time Isshin heard someone come in and then quickly leave. Once he was in the middle of drying off the goat face spotted a new white outfit placed on the counter along with his old captain jacket.

The hakama was standered with the black obi. The top however was very different. It kind of look like white leather armor with straps actualy long enough to be short black sleaves. Isshin put the arrancar uniform on along with the should thing with his jacket attatched. He checked himself out in the floor length wall mirror. "Hm, not bad, not bad at all." The former captain struk a manly pose. "I look damn good if I do say so myself."

~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~

I know it is short... I just felt like updating now but not writing more at the moment. PLease review ^.^


End file.
